Yuki, Yue and Heiwa
by AlexJ23
Summary: How does ones life get once he becomes a father? Or better said, an uncle from our authors POV :/ Does he like becoming family with the girl he once wanted to kill? Sasuke - brotherly love toward Sakura ; ItaSakura much XD


Chapter One : The Fill-In

-  
Characters below don't belong to me Naruto doesn't belong to me They all belong to Kishimoto XD Dar bastard!  
-

Ever since the Fourth Great Ninja War, when Sakura had miracolously managed to stay alive after she had brought Itachi back to life, using Kabuto's own technique against him. I can still remember how it happened...  
~Four chains were suddenly around Itachi, stopping his attack toward Sasuke. Itachi was clearly disturbed by his own actions, but it wasn't him that was in control now. So there was nothing he could actually do. But he thanked the Gods for what Sakura just did.  
After attaining Uzumaki Kushina's special chakras, she used them now, to solidify her own energy into chains that from the looks of it, saved the younger Uchiha's life. Loud coughs could be heard, with blood pouring all over her chin without her being able to control it. She needed her hands to support her already fainting body.  
But she managed to make some handseals and start a technique unknown to anyone but her.  
Itachi's body was suddenly desintegrating, turning to dust and ashes, all in slow moments... then it started materializing again. It was slow, and it looked painful for the user. That being the already-should-be-dead Sakura.  
The war was all around them, but luckly Naruto was fighting Madara, and everyone was fighting everyone else. So no one came to the aid of the medic nin in her fight with Uchiha Sasuke. Truth be told, she would have been dead had it not been for Uchiha Itachi who came just in time to stop Sasuke from slitting her throat. The second swing Itachi wanted to take, was the one that would have ended his little brother's life... had it not been for Sakura's incredible willpower. Though right now, Sasuke was astounded at what was happening in front of his eyes. It looked so unreal, his brother was refoming from bones to muscles to skin and hair. His reincarnation was nearly complete, and that was Sakura's que to try to stand up, getting her shaky feet to move closer to the two brothers. Sasuke looked attentively, every intention on killing gone from his body, it being replaced by dreadful fear and incredible curiosity. He would have never guessed in a million years Sakura would hold such power. "It won't be long now Itachi-san." She said with an almost whisper-like voice. It was obvious that her fight with the younger Uchiha and this jutsu had consumed her fully.  
"I... trust you on that..." His smooth, baritone voice answered back, leaving Sasuke wide-eyed at the two shinobi in front of him. His brother actually regained his free will, as Sakura's chains started melting into the ground, only one penetrating his abdomen, tying him to her. It was most weird, most hard to comprehend what the medic nin had just done... did she actually do a complete resurrection technique? Did she find the cure to death?  
Sakura tried reaching for something in her pouch, her back at Sasuke was a pretty dangerous position had it not been for the latters fear of the one who was looking at him from her front. Or was he actually seing anything? His eyes were gone, but why?  
"Why?" He let his question be voiced, looking into the holes where his eyesballs were supposed to be.  
As if reading the confusion on his younger brothers face, without seing it, Itachi smoothly answered. "I gave you my eyes did I not? How would you expect me to have eyes when mine were taken out to begin with?" That's when Sasuke saw what Sakura took out of her pouch... it was... his eyes. But how could she have acquired them? Was there a traitor?  
"Where did you get those?" He asked looking at the globes in Sakura's small jar.  
"From Kabuto, you might not see it, but he was in need for my medical expertise. So I bargained for them." She finished, opening the jar and setting one of the eyeballs into Itachi's empty cavity. In meere seconds, she finished ataching and connecting the nerves and chakra channeles. "Keep your eyes closed until I tell you otherwise." She adressed, clearly to the elder Uchiha.  
"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked, his voice calm and emotionless.  
Sakura took her time before answering, as she was currently occupied with Itachi's other eye. "Because I had to." She answered plainly, leaving Sasuke a bit confused. "Because he's the only person you actually listen to..." She finished, but something in her answer seemed hidden. Another motive beside this one? Sasuke though it possible, but who knew. "Open your eyes." Sakura commanded, and Itachi complied, blinking a few times in order to adjust to the sensation. He activated and deactivated his sharingan a couple of times to make sure it worked, and then looked at Sakura.  
"Thank you." He said as he caught her just before she was about to fall. "Are you able to heal yourself?" He asked on his smooth voice.  
"Too many injuries, I'll die for sure, but before that I have to make sure the Life-Transfer technique is done." She finished as she looked in his blood-red sharingan eyes...~ After that, Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi joined forces into defeating Madara once and for all. Sakura almost died on that day, but she remained true to her words... ~"I will no longer be a burden, I will be strong, and next time... I'll protect you guys!"~ Sasuke had to admire how strong she actually was when instead of trying her best to heal herself, aided by the lady Tsunade; she spread about 50 chakra chains in order to restrain a large part of the white Zetsu army. In her hold were also some of Kabutos' resurrected shinobi. When Sasuke and the others looked back at her, all she did was smile and say ~"GO ON WITH IT! SHANNAROO!"~ After the battle was over, the one who aided most - Itachi, stood there by Sakura's side as she was doing her best to survive. Sasuke could still see it, as horribly terrifying as it was then. Her beautiful jade orbs losing their light, their color, eyelids threateningly too close to one another... dreadful.  
In the end it was all good, and Sakura survived. But she was condemned to 5 months of physical incapatitation, time in which, she was tended by Uchiha Itachi and the 5 nurses and 3 doctors that took residence in the newly rebuilt Grand Uchiha Compound. Normally Sasuke and Itachi would have been killed, but when the true story behind Uchiha Itachi was revealed. And everyone finally found out of all the sacrifices he had made for the village and for his brother, the council couldn't hold it against him. That aside, Sakura threatened that if they accuse Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke of anything, she would use her newly found chakras to hold them down and beat them senseless.  
It was amazing though, how every shinobi of the army had joined Sakura in her statements. Their reason for protecting the Uchiha brothers being ~"We are all shinobi, we are all family, and family takes care of one another!"~ Naruto was clearly on cloud nine. Everything was going to be alright.  
Now, over two years after the war ended, Sakura kept on living in the Uchiha Compound. She and my brother clearly have feelings for eachother, as they tend to spend quite some time with one another. Pretty strange actually, but Sakura reminds me alot of our mother - Mikoto, just as scary when angered, just as beautiful when breathing... Truth be told, it was a bit hard at first, having them slowly become an item. But I thought that this would be the way I would repay my brother for everything he had given up for me. The little I could do.  
But right now, actually, for the past few weeks. I keep having this weird dream.  
It starts with Sakura in terrible pain in the hospital, she screams and holds the metal bars of the bed and screams some more. I see my brother leaning over her, telling her it will be all right. His eyes look worried, but he keeps his calm, for her sake. He holds her hand, and she painfully grips his palm into her own smaller appendige. That's where the first part of the dream usually ended. Because after it, and for a couple of nights I kept dreaming Sakura tired, with her eyes closed, tucked gently in my brothers arms. He was breathing in her scent, kissing her on top of her head from time to time.  
Now, the latest detail I got in my dreams, is the form of a nurse, I can't see her face, because she keeps her back at me. I'm staying behind her so I can't see her clearly... but I feel like I know her. All I can see, are Sakuras outstreched arms and Itachis smile as he holds Sakura gently, making sure she won't fall down with the effort.  
And that's where it ends, but I have no ideea as to what it means. For the first time, in a long time... I am completely clueless.

Waking up again from the same dream, all three bits of it in place kept replaying in my head for the last 6 hours and I felt the need to get some breakfast. Going into the kitchen I saw something oddly familiar, but completely unknown all at the same time. First at hand, Sakura and Itachi were taking breakfast in the kitchen, more like Sakura was cooking while Itachi put some plates on the table. This was the part I was accustomed to. What was unknown to me up until now, was Sakuras flushed face when Niisan called out to me. "Ah! Sasuke, you finally awoke. Come have breakfast with us." He was pleasantly happy this morning, happier than usual.  
What I couldn't quite grasp though, was why Sakuras face flushed when I entered the kitchen, but soon, after cheking her clearly from head to toe... I realized something. She wasn't wearing her usual nightgown like every other morning, not even her nearly-transpared navy blue Yukata that my brother ordered for her as her 18th birthday present. The yukata had her family crest on the back, even though it held the color of Uchiha. That yukata was one of the first clues that told me Sakura became a big part of my brothers life.  
Right now, Sakura was wearing one of Itachis shirts, that hung loosely on her petite form, and some shorts that kept her beautiful long legs exposed. Suddenly, the reality of the situation hit me. She flushed not only because of her clothes, but also because of how Itachi would playfully caress her forearm and rub her back with his palm. She would flush at every single thing he did, and at every amused look he gave her when she realised how embarassed she was, and how she had absolutely no reason to be. It wasn't a mistery as to why she was so embarassed now, because Itachi caressed her before, her rubbed her back before, he even kissed her in front of me before. It was clear that being in a relationship meant that sooner or later they would have 'that' type of contact. It looked as though, 'that' contact had occured last night. But how could I have not heard a thing? Was I so broken that nothing could awaken me? Or maybe they were just too good at keeping quiet while playing the 'funny game'.  
Anyway, it wasn't my business... though now I knew, Sakura was a complete part of this family. From that moment on, nothing about Uchiha would be hidden from her. There would be no secret that we would keep from her, she was equally an Uchiha as I was, even though we were not related by blood... She was my brothers wife. She became Sakura Uchiha.  
Thinking back to the days when we were little, I knew she wanted to become Uchiha Sakura, I just never thought she would have imagined becoming Mrs. Uchiha thanks to my older brother. It was a little sad, but I smiled a large smile at her and told her with my honest voice...  
"Ane, could you pass me the chocolate syrup?" I could see her teary face as she brought her shaky hand toward the syrup, and I knew exactly why she was crying... To be called 'sister' when she never had one. To have a family again, that she had lost by my hands, was more than one could bare. She was happy, and I could see it in her glimmering eyes.  
We spent the rest of the morning talking about baby names, or better said; me and my brother were asking Sakura when was the Uchiha heir to be born, we also started looking for boys names, as we assumed it would be a boy. Then Sakura would abruptly end our banter with a loud "EAT YOUR FOOD SHANNAROO! And stop babbling nonsense. I'm not even pregnant!" She would say, hoping to end the conversation. But sadly my brother couldn't lose a fight, so he easily said "Not yet", a smirk on his face as he gently bent lower, to her level, and kissed her forehead.  
It was such a recomfoting scene. A happy family of three... Nothing in the world could be better at the moment. Looking at Sakura and her resemblance to my mother, I started thinking that if Oka-san would have ever met her, she would have loved her from the first sight. They would have got along perfectly, talking about how stupid guys are sometimes, harshly punishing me and my brother for our lack of emotional display. Saying something like "These boys of mine never smile, or if they smile, it means they have something up their sleeve!"... But just the way it was, I couldn't complain, It felt good just being like this.

-  
A/N: I have to say I'm quite satisfied that FINALLY! After such a long pause of inspiration, I got something 'on paper' XD I though my ability to write was gone T.T Anyway, story is from Sasuke POV (point of view), I really hope you like it, I know it's not much, but it's the beginning. I will also try to finish my other stories XD Enjoy Please :D 


End file.
